A namorada do meu irmão
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: Sasuke vai conhecer a nova namorada do seu irmão, mas acaba se apaixonando por ela!


**Disclaimer: **nada aqui me pertence! A não ser a estória da fic D

**Fic betada pela E-Pontas**

**-**

**A NAMORADA DO MEU IRMÃO**

**-**

Um belo homem de aparentemente vinte anos estava deitado em uma grande cama de casal, ele possuía cabelos num tom preto azulado, olhos cor de ônix, pele branca e um físico atlético.

- Vamos, querido, levante-se – uma mulher de também vinte anos de curtos cabelos róseos, pele branca e olhos verdes que estava nua ao lado do homem, sussurrou em seu ouvido - Já está na hora de trabalhar.

- Sakura, quer me deixar em paz? – resmungou ele se virando pro lado.

- Assim sua empresa vai à falência! – falou ela saindo da cama e indo na direção do banheiro dando ao homem a visão do seu corpo nu, mas pra ele pouco importava em ver aquela mulher daquele jeito, ela era só uma qualquer que ele usava para ir a algum evento social. Nada mais que isso.

O som do telefone se fez ouvir ao lado da cama.

- Atende Sasuke, eu estou ocupada – falou Sakura de dentro do banheiro.

Tornou a tocar.

Sakura sabia que o então 'namorado' não atenderia o telefone se enrolou em uma toalha e foi até lá atender.

- Moshi moshi? – perguntou segurando suas roupas - Claro que ele vai... – respondeu animada - Não poderei ir com ele, mas mesmo assim obrigada pelo convite - pausou - Ah, claro, claro, ele não vaia esquecer! – afirmou sorrindo - Até logo, querida.

- Quem era? – perguntou Sasuke se sentando na cama.

- A nova namorada do seu irmão – respondeu simplesmente colocando o conjunto de roupas íntimas - Ela o convidou para passar um dia na casa deles e disse para não se esquecer de levar roupas de banho, porque tem uma piscina lá e seria bom levar.

- Eu não vou – resmungou Sasuke se levando da cama - Você sabe o quanto eu odeio o Itachi!

- Mas você tem que conhecer a nova namorada dele – insistiu Sakura colocando a saia rosa que descia até a metade de suas coxas.

- Deve ser mais uma daquelas vadias com quem ele vive se agarrando por ai! – gritou ele do banheiro.

- Eu acho que não – comentou ela abotoando a camisa social branca - Ela me pareceu bem simpática e educada para ser qualquer uma.

Sasuke saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e os cabelos úmidos.

- Tudo bem –desistiu – Quando tenho tempo livre? Hoje ou amanhã?

- Amanhã, hoje você tem uma reunião com a empresa dois irmãos Sabaku.

- Você vem junto? – perguntou não se interessando muito pela resposta.

- Não posso, tenho que ficar e cuidar da empresa enquanto você vai – respondeu pegando a bolsa - Já vou, querido – beijou rapidamente os lábios de Sasuke e saiu.

- Ir à casa do meu odiado irmão apenas para conhecer uma vadia qualquer! – praguejou baixo terminando de colocar o terno azul marinho.

Sasuke pegou as chaves do carro e desceu até o estacionamento.

A noite já havia chegado quando Sasuke chegou no apartamento e viu Sakura dormindo, tirou o terno, colocou um pijama e deitou-se também para dormir. Estava cansado pelo duro dia de trabalho naquela maldita empresa.

O sábado já havia chegado Sasuke estava na porta do apartamento enquanto Sakura terminava de arrumar a mala dele.

- Prontinho – informou animada caminhando com a mala de couro marrom na direção de Sasuke - Está aqui, tente não brigar com seu irmão, sim? – pediu entregando a mala a ele.

- Não prometo nada – ele saiu sem dar nem um beijo de despedida na namorada que ficou parada na porta com uma cara triste olhando-o se afastar.

Quando Sasuke chegou na casa do irmão foi até a porta de madeira nobre e tocou a campainha.

Uma bela mulher de dezenove anos, pele pálida, olhos perolados, cabelo longo liso e sedoso num tom azul escuro, usando um vestido branco com pequenas e delicadas estampas de flores azuis e vermelhas sorria docemente para Sasuke que apenas a fitava.

- Se eu não me engano você é o Sasuke, irmão do Itachi-kun, não é mesmo? – perguntou simpática dando espaço para o homem entrar.

Sasuke apenas confirmou com a cabeça, ele ainda estava muito surpreso pelo fato da nova namorada do irmão não ser uma vadia qualquer e sim uma bela e jovem mulher que aparentava ser muito direita.

- Olá irmãozinho, que bom que já chegou! – comentou um belo homem de quase trinta anos, cabelos lisos em tons preto-azulados que iam até abaixo dos ombros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, pele levemente bronzeada, olhos cor de ônix, usando uma calça jeans simples e uma regata vermelho-sangue sem estampas.

- Sim, irmãozinho – respondeu entre os dentes.

- Essa é a minha namora, Hyuuga Hinata – apresentou Itachi abraçando sua namorada pelas costas fazendo-a corar.

- Muito prazer – apesar do forte rubor na face ela sorriu encantando Sasuke com sua timidez e delicadeza.

- Vejo que dessa vez não está namorando uma vadia qualquer, meu caro irmão – falou tentando irritar o irmão - Essa até da pra agüentar!

- Ora, seu... – ele ia avançar no irmão, mas uma mão delicada segurou seu braço o impedido de fazê-lo.

- Não briguem, por favor –pediu Hinata com a voz chorosa - Itachi, você sabe que eu não gosto de brigas.

Itachi abraçou Hinata e lhe deu um beijo.

- Perdoe-me –sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Sasuke não reconhecia mais o irmão.

Desde quando ele _obedecia_ alguém? Desde quando ele pedia _desculpas_ a alguém? Desde quando uma _mulher_ conseguia fazer seu irmão ficar assim?

- Tudo bem – ela desfez o abraço e olhou para Sasuke que se mantinha indiferente - Aceita um drinque, Sasuke-sama?

- Claro – respondeu andando em direção ao sofá e se sentando.

Itachi sentou ao lado do irmão e os dois observaram Hinata colocando a bebida em dois copos e os trazendo.

Entregou, sorrindo docemente, um para Sasuke e o outro ao namorando lhe beijando levemente nos lábios.

- Você não bebe, Hinata-sama? – perguntou Sasuke bebendo o líquido do copo.

- Não – respondeu.

- Aonde está Sakura? – perguntou Itachi.

- Ela teve que ficar na empresa – respondeu Sasuke sem desviar o olhar de Hinata que estava corada - Só vem à noite.

- Então, vamos para a piscina? – perguntou Hinata, animada.

- Claro, querida – respondeu Itachi beijando a bochecha rosada de Hinata - Trouxe roupa de banho, irmãozinho?

- Sim – respondeu se levantando - Onde posso me trocar?

- Eu o levo até o quarto – Hinata se levantou e andou em direção a escada sendo seguida por Sasuke.

"Como ele pode ter arranjado uma namorada tão perfeita como ela? Itachi não merece ficar com Hinata!" era no que pensava Sasuke enquanto seguia a bela jovem que não saia de sua cabeça.

- Bem aqui – Hinata parou na frente de um dos quartos - Se precisar de algo é só me chamar, estarei naquele quarto – a morena apontou pro quarto ao lado do de Sasuke.

- Certo – entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

"Se eu precisar de você, você vem?" brincou em pensamento tirando a roupa e colocando um calção de banho azul marinho.

Após se trocar, Sasuke foi até a sala onde viu seu irmão sentado em frente a televisão usando um calção parecido com o dele, mas na cor vermelha.

- E a Hinata? Não vai vir? – perguntou ele sentando ao lado do irmão.

- Ela chega já – respondeu friamente. Esse sim era o Itachi que Sasuke conhecia!

- Finalmente arranjou um mulher muito linda e direta, meu caro irmãozinho, meus parabéns! – parabenizou com um tom de sarcasmo na voz.

- Sim, e ela é toda minha, meu caro irmãozinho – concordou com o mesmo tom sarcástico do irmão.

A atenção da Sasuke foi desviada pelo barulho de passos vindos da escada.

Quando o Uchiha mais novo olhou para Hinata, viu que ela descia corada as escadas usando um maiô branco daqueles que se amarram no pescoço emoldurando todas as suas belas curvas, ela estava provocante e tímida ao mesmo tempo.

"Como ela pode ser tão perfeita desse jeito?" se perguntou Sasuke admirando a beleza da namorada do irmão.

- Já podemos ir – falou Hinata já na frente dos dois irmãos sorrindo docemente para ambos.

- Claro! – Itachi foi o primeiro a sair do transe em que se encontrava juntamente com o irmão - Melhor parar de babar no meu tapete – falou Itachi quando Hinata havia saído da sala.

Sasuke que estava, literalmente, com o queixo no chão voltou a realidade e lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão que sorria.

- Vamos logo – falou ele seguindo o mesmo caminho que Hinata havia feito.

Quando os dois chegaram a área da piscina, viram Hinata passando protetor nas pernas.

- Itachi-kun, poderia passar protetor em mim? – pediu sorrindo para o namorado.

Itachi caminhou lentamente, um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios, na direção dela e ao chegar, pegou o protetor e começou a passar nela.

Sasuke, que apenas observava a cena, decidiu entrar na água para esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

Itachi passava o protetor nas pernas de Hinata, as massageando e causando arrepios na jovem Hyuuga. Ele apertava as firmes e bem tornadas coxas dela em quando ela apenas se deliciava com o toque dele.

Sasuke os observava discretamente de dentro da enorme piscina e só queria uma coisa: que fosse ele, e não seu irmão, que estivesse tocando a delicada e aveludada pele da doce Hinata.

Ele sentia vontade de matar seu irmão ao ouvir cada tímido e baixo gemido que Hinata soltava quando ele a tocava.

Quando ele viu Itachi passar a mão lentamente pela parte interna da coxa dela só não voou no pescoço dele porque sabia que ele possuía esse direto, afinal, era namorado dela.

Só se acalmou mais quando Hinata, que estava muito corada, tirou rapidamente a mão dele e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido que o fez parar e se sentar do lado dela com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Hinata havia percebido que Sasuke os observava.

- Vou dar um mergulho – informou Itachi que queria, na verdade, se acalmar, porque... Bem... Uma certa parte do corpo dele estava um tanto agitada.

O mais velho entrou na piscina e nadou na direção do irmão que estava deitado em uma bóia parecidas com camas flutuantes.

- Muito obrigado, irmãozinho – agradeceu Itachi com tom de sarcasmo na voz.

- Não precisa agradecer - respondeu no mesmo tom que o irmão.

- Seu cínico – Itachi só não matou o irmão afogado ali mesmo, porque Hinata estava olhando - Só não te mato porque a Hinata está aqui!

- Desde quando se importa com a opinião das pessoas?

- Não me importo com a opinião das pessoas – pausou e olhou pra Hinata que estava deitada em uma das cadeiras - Só com a da Hinata.

Eles três ficaram mais um tempo na piscina até Sakura, a namorada do Sasuke, chegar.

Eles almoçaram e conversaram muito, os irmãos eram os únicos que se mantinham quietos, respondendo somente a perguntas ocasionais. Estavam mais interessados em admirar uma bela Hyuuga que sorria docemente para a Haruno.

A noite caiu rápida e ambos os casais já se encontravam acomodados em seus quartos.

- A Hinata é uma ótima mulher, não acha? – perguntou Sakura deitando na cama.

- É, sim – respondeu friamente Sasuke procurando sua escova de dentes - Vou ao banheiro.

Ele saiu do quarto e foi na direção do banheiro que era ao lado do quarto da Hinata e do seu irmão.

Ao passar pelo quarto do irmão pode ouvir gemidos de prazer vindos de dentro dele. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, mas não queria acreditar! Ele não conseguia pensar que a doce e delicada Hinata, aquela que ele tanto queria ter, estava sendo possuída pelo seu irmão.

Passou o mais rápido que pode pelo quarto em direção ao banheiro.

Ao chegar ao local lavou o rosto tentando não pensar no que seu irmão e a namorada estavam fazendo.

- Ttachi-kun mais... Mais rápido – Sasuke ouviu o pedido tímido e baixo que Hinata fazia ao seu irmão.

Ele sentou no chão e colocou as mãos nos ouvidos tentando não escutar os pedidos que viam do quarto ao lado, pedidos em forma de gemidos e sussurros de prazer que sua querida Hinata fazia ao seu odiado irmão Itachi.

- Eu deveria esta lá, não ele – sussurrou Sasuke desejando esta no lugar do seu irmão, tocando e beijando cada parte do corpo doce e aveludado da mulher a quem desejava.

Ele não mais agüentava ficar ali, escovou rapidamente os dentes e foi para o próprio quarto com os pensamentos voltados para a Hyuuga que fazia amor com seu irmão no quarto ao lado.

Ao chegar no quarto viu Sakura deitada na cama com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Vem aqui, querido – pediu ela com a voz provocante.

Sasuke nesse momento pode ver a diferença que havia entre a sua namorada e a namorada do seu irmão. Sakura era ousada e direta, enquanto Hinata era tímida e delicada de uma maneira tão inocente que chegava a ser idolatrada pelo jovem Uchiha.

Ambas eram belas, mas a beleza de Hinata era exótica, uma beleza angelical e rara que poucas tinham o privilégio de possuir. E sua namorada não era uma dessas que possuíam tão rara beleza.

Sim, Sakura podia ser extremamente bela, mas muito diferente do ar de beleza emanado pela jovem Hyuuga do quarto ao lado.

Era uma beleza que se tornou comum na vida do Sasuke.

Mas ela estava ali, deitada na cama, esperando-o.

Sasuke andou em direção a Sakura já tirando sua roupa.

Deitou-se sobre ela e a beijou, sussurrando em seu ouvido logo após:

- Te amo – beijou o pescoço dela - Minha querida

"Hinata" completou em pensamento tirando a roupa da namorada que agora ele já não via mais como Sakura e sim como Hinata, e a possuindo com carinho de delicadeza como nunca a havia feito antes, fazendo Sakura gemer alto de prazer. Gemidos que Sasuke queria que fossem tímidos e baixos como os de Hinata.

Ele sabia que a mulher que estava embaixo de si não era a que tanto queria, mas mesmo assim sua mente pregava-lhe peças e o fazia acreditar que não era sua namorada que estava ali e sim a mulher que tanto desejava possuir, a namorada do seu irmão...

Hinata!

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke acordou mais cedo que Sakura e foi até a varanda respirar o ar úmido da manhã e esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Olhou mais uma vez para a mulher nua dormindo com uma expressão de satisfação do rosto.

"Queria que fosse você, Hinata, e não a Sakura que estivesse deitada na cama, cansada e satisfeita pela noite de ontem" foi o que pensou o jovem Uchiha enquanto caminhava na direção da porta.

Ele saiu e ao banheiro, mas ao passar pelo quarto do irmão viu pela porta entre-aberta a imagem da Hinata nua, deixando a mostra todas as suas belas e bem definidas curvas, dormindo tranqüilamente, o rosto levemente corado e um sorriso doce nos lábios rosados.

Aquela visão deixou Sasuke com um único pensamento: queria que ela estivesse todos os dias daquele jeito, mas no _seu quarto_, na _sua cama _e ao _seu lado_.

Não ao lado do seu irmão que nesse momento a abraçava por trás e a cobria com o edredom cor de vinho.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e foi para o banheiro onde tomou um banho e uma importante decisão:

- Irei embora e nunca mais voltarei a essa casa – falou saindo do box e se enxugando.

Sasuke não queria ver a mulher que tanto desejava nos braços do seu irmão, então decidiu nunca mais voltar ali, mesmo que nunca mais visse a sua amada Hinata.

- Acorda, Sakura! – gritou ele assustando a namorada - Temos que ir!

- Porque? – perguntou confusa e sentando na cama.

- Porque eu quero – falou já terminando de se arrumar.

- Está bem, já que insiste – disse colocando a roupa.

Quando terminaram de arrumar tudo foram para a cozinha onde Itachi e Hinata os esperavam.

- Bom dia – desejou Hinata ao ver os dois entrarem no local segurando suas malas - Já estão indo?

- Sim, Hinata – quem respondeu foi Sakura. Sasuke se mantinha indiferente ao lado dessa.

- Mas ainda é tão cedo – falou Itachi parando ao lado da namorada.

- É muito urgente, temos de ir logo – disse Sasuke.

- Voltarão em breve? – perguntou Hinata esperançosa.

- Não, nós vamos viajar e só voltaremos daqui a um tempo – respondeu Sasuke - Adeus Hinata, adeus irmãozinho.

- Adeus, Sasuke – desejou Itachi abraçando Hinata fazendo o irmão ficar com ciúmes.

- Até outro dia, Sasuke-kun – Hinata se soltando dos braços do namorado e indo abraçar Sasuke - Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Acredite, o prazer foi todo meu - Sasuke respirou fundo o delicioso cheiro de violetas vindo dela e a abraçou com força desejando que aquele momento nunca acabasse, mas acabou.

Ele e Sakura foram embora deixando para trás um casal muito feliz que nesse momento se abraçavam e beijavam apaixonadamente.

Sasuke triste tinha um único pensamento reinando em sua mente:

"Quem deveria esta com a bela Hinata, sou eu, não ele".

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

É um autêntico **ITAxHINA** mais com **SASUxHINA** platônico **xD**

Tive peninha do Sasuke-teme... mas achei mais legal fazer a Hinata com o Itachi **\O/**

E-Pontas amiga muito obrigada por betar essa Fic que eu nem ia postar porque achava horrível ¬¬"

Mais como você ajeitou os (inúmeros) erros dela... resolvi posta-lá.

**Beijinho e Até Mais õ/ **


End file.
